Free oneshots
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: Varios oneshots dependiendo de mi humor y si alguno de ustedes me pide que les escriba algo...El rating va de T a M. Aunque puedan existir varias parejas del mundo Free en su gran mayoría seran SouHaru, muchos fuera y otros dentro de pesonaje. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

¡Estoy viva!...En caso de que haya alguien que le interese *sonido de grillos en el background*

De todas formas paso a explicar la idea de este fic.

Luego de este tiempo inmersa en el trabajo y solo tomando el tiempo para leer unos cuantos fics, me di cuenta que siempre imaginaba algunas historias, en gran parte muy calientes, pero que no había forma que yo las relacionara entre si, por lo que decidí crear este fic para escribir todos los oneshots que se me ocurran y así sacarlos de mi sistema.

De igual forma si quieren que les escriba algo me lo pueden pedir, así me sirve de reto para mi


	2. Vodka (SouHaru)

**Pairing: Sousuke x Haruka**

 **Rating: T**

 **-Ven aquí**

Si estuviera en sus cincos sentidos le hubiera dicho al nadador estilo mariposa que él no era nadie para darle órdenes, que todo lo que hace, lo hace libre, pero no lo estaba y esos ojos verde marino le llamaban y el tono de su voz le invitaba.

Sin darse cuenta se había ubicado entre las piernas del otro y le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, quien lo atrajo más a su cuerpo para empezar a besar su cuello dando ligeras mordidas en el mismo.

 **-Creí que era un beso solamente.**

 **-¿Y perder mi fama como el mejor besador solo porque Nanase está impaciente? Nunca. Si se van a hacer las cosas es con calma para que se disfruten.**

 **-Idiota –** Dijo girando la cara para que no viera el ligero sonrojo que estaba seguro tenía en el rostro.

Era extraña esa sensación que sentía en su cuerpo, sentir su aliento tan cerca de él le estremecía y lo que más temía era que el otro se diera cuenta, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando Sousuke enterró sus dedos en su cabello y le inclinó un poco más la cabeza para tener acceso a su boca, ni pudo evitar la inspiración que dejó dio cuando ambas bocas por fin se juntaron.

Al principio fue algo torpe, en especial porque Haru quería llevar las riendas.

Sousuke deja de besarle y acerca sus labios a su oreja derecha **–Solo debes dejarte llevar un poco más, te aseguro que no lo olvidarás-** Le dice algo ronco y entre susurros, Haru se alegra de no ser el único que reacciona ante esto.

Sousuke le vuelve a besar, pero esta vez Haruka sigue el ritmo que él marca.

Ahora, Haru siente el sabor del vodka que han estado tomando.

Ahora, siente que le faltan las fuerzas; y ahora sí que no puede controlar el gemido que sale de su boca y que provoca una risa de autosatisfacción en el otro.

Está a punto de reprocharle cuando el carraspear de Makoto le hace recordar que no están solos, que los demás estaban en la casa y que luego de varias horas de "confesiones" y retos a base de vodka, Sousuke había sido retado a besar a Haru, porque según se había dado a confesar para muchas chicas y unos cuantos chicos el ex nadador de Samezuka era el mejor besador que ellos habían conocido y como parte bochornosa de la noche Haruka había tenido que confesar que a sus veinte años aún no había recibido su primer beso.

 **-¡Haru-chan! Creo que para un primer beso estuviste muy bien.**

Pero Haru no está prestando atención a lo que dice Nagisa. La poca lucidez que el alcohol le deja solo le permiten estar consciente de los brazos de Sousuke en su cintura, de esa calidez que le recorre, de cómo su corazón late desbocadamente solo por un beso y cómo el intenta controlarse para no volver a besarle.

El nadador de estilo libre se cree dueño de sus reacciones y de haber estado en sus cincos sentidos así sería; ahora, con los ojos algo empañados y su pecho subiendo y bajando como si hubiese corrido un maratón, todos habían sido testigos. Su única salvación de futuros bochornos es que igual que él, todos están algo borrachos.

Antes de cada uno volver a su lugar, Sousuke volvió a atraerle, dándole un pequeño beso y susurrándole otra vez **– Para la próxima sin tanta gente, quiero que tus expresiones solo las vea yo.**


	3. Porno (SouHaru) y (SouRin)

Nota » A la Bandida. Gracias por tu comentario y aka, gracias por agregarla a favoritos, espero que a ambas les guste y que alguna de ustedes me ponga algún reto para el próximo oneshot.

 **Rating** : T o T+, si existiera esa clasificación, solo por el tema)

 **Pairing** : Sousuke x Rin (amistad)

Sousuke x Haruka (unilateral)

Los gemidos inundaban el lugar, y no es que el audio estuviera particularmente alto, pero a las 12 de la medianoche y con casi todos dormidos cualquier pequeñez se escuchaba más alto.

En la habitación de Samezuka, Rin y Sousuke veían porno en la laptop del pelirrojo, en la misma se podía ver como una voluptuosa mujer era tomada y tomaba varios hombres a la vez. La mujer de grandes pechos, seguramente operados, hacía gestos exagerados a la cámara, cosa que asqueaba a Sousuke pero él podía notar como su amigo si disfrutaba eso, tal vez un poco más de lo deseado.

Una vez terminado ese clip Rin se giró para prestarle atención a su amigo. **\- ¿Verdad que hay cosas interesantes en esta página?**

Sousuke no sabía que responder, si bien es cierto que en la escena aparecían varios hombres nunca fueron el eje central, y para sus gustos hubiese preferido menos presencia femenina y más masculinas, pero esto era desconocido por su amigo.

 **-¡Disculpe señor exigente!** – Dijo Rin tomando el silencio de Sousuke como respuesta **– Para que veas que soy buen amigo el próximo clip que veremos va a ser escogido por ti; dime que quieres chica pelirroja, castaña, con mucho pecho, con poco pecho, orgía, otro igual como acabamos de ver, ¡Vamos dime!**

 **-No me interesa nada, mejor me voy a dormir. Pensé que cuando me dijiste que viéramos algo era una película.**

 **-¡Ven, solo uno y te vas! Dime, ¿Qué quieres ver?**

En ese momento Sousuke se lamentó de ser tan buen amigo, porque como siempre termina cediendo a las presiones de Rin. **–Elige lo que quieras, me da igual.**

Y así lo hizo, le dio click a un video, en cuyo preview se podía ver a otra voluptuosa mujer, en esta ocasión con un chico. Al darle click abrió otra página, de publicidad.

En la misma, de manera automática empezó a reproducirse un video. Era igual, porno, pero en esta ocasión los protagonistas eran dos chicos. Un musculoso besaba con desesperación a un chico pelinegro, más delgado y bajo que el anterior.

 **-Esta publicidad, no sé porque sale aquí si claramente busco sexo hetero, ¿Por qué me ponen esta publicidad? Pareciera que quieren meternos el tema por boca y nariz, verdad que si Sou –** Rin se voltea un poco para ver a su amigo, cuya mirada sigue clavada en el video **– Sou, ¿Estas bien?**

Sousuke, que hace rato tenía su imaginación volando, se sobresaltó un poco **–Si, estoy bien. –** Rin le mira como si no creyera lo que dijo **– ¡En serio estoy bien! Quita esa página y pon lo que querías ver.**

 **-Hace rato no estabas tan nervioso…Sou, ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan?**

Sousuke se ríe amargamente antes de ponerse de pie.

 **-Es la primera vez que preguntas eso y decides preguntar justo cuando ya tienes idea de la respuesta… no me gustan las chicas, ¿Contento? Si quieres pido que me cambien de cuarto.**

 **-¡hey! Eso es exagerar… está bien que no tenemos los mismos gustos, pero no por eso dejarás de ser mi amigo.**

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un rato. Rin sentado en la cama, meditando la idea que su mejor amigo era gay y el otro esperando deseando que su amigo no cambie de idea. De repente Rin se pone de pie y se acerca a él.

 **-Dime la verdad** – Le mira seriamente, Sousuke temiendo lo peor- **fue mi sensualidad innata que provocó que te volvieras gay, porque sé que estos músculos provocan calenturas en muchos**

Ambos ríen y Sousuke tiene deseos de golpearle **– Claro, tan sensual como cuando babeas la almohada y hablas dormido.**

 **-¿Sabes qué? Vete, cambia de habitación, siento que mi virginidad está en peligro contigo aquí.**

 **-No creo, eres demasiado bulloso y melodramático para mi gusto, además no me van los pelirrojos. En ese sentido soy más de color tradicional.**

 **-Entonces te gustan pelinegros, algo taciturno. Del grupo el único que tiene esas características es Haru** –Sousuke se sorprende un poco– **¡Un momento! Ahora que lo pienso el actor de ese video se parecía mucho a Haru, por eso estabas que babeabas la laptop, ¡porque te imaginaste a Haru en lugar del actor!**

Sousuke se tapa la cara con ambas manos **–¡Esto no puede ser más vergonzoso!...no te atrevas a decirle nada.**

 **-No le diré…solo si me dices lo que te gusta de él…son sus ojos azules como el cielo; su cabellera negra como el universo; la forma en que agita su cabello cuando sale de la piscina; la forma tan estética de nadar.**

 **\- Podrías dejar de hablar de él…y se supone que el gay soy yo, que por cierto no te diré nada.**

Sousuke subió a su cama dando el tema por finalizado. Menos de 10 minutos el celular del pelinegro sonó, era un mensaje de whatsapp de Rin con una foto adjunta. Al descargar el archivo encuentra que se trata de una foto de Haru luego de salir de la piscina. Se estaba quitando las gafas y fue captado justo cuando iba a empezar a sacudirse el cabello.

 **-¡RIN! ¿Se puede saber por qué tú tienes esa foto?**

 **-Deja tus celos y agradece que haya robado esa foto del álbum de fb que tiene Kou.**


	4. Chaqueta (SouHaru)

**Nota:**

 **Ishida Rio:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad, aunque no llame mucho tu atención el SouHaru. Cualquier cosa si quieres que te escriba algo (aunque veo que tienes muchos fics) me dices y me sirve de práctica para mejorar mi escritura.

 **Natsuna 27:** Gracias por haber leído esta loquera

 **Pairing: SouHaru**

 **Rating T** (Siempre aclaro el rating, porque sé que en algún momento subiré a M)

 **Nota de este capítulo** : Hace mucho vi una especie de doujinshi y bueno, solo espero que aunque la idea era chula, no salga nada parecido a eso.

Era ridículo que él, viernes por la noche tuviera que tomar un tren camino a Iwatobi solo para buscar eso, es decir con el fin de semana de por medio fácilmente el sábado en la mañana pudo haber irlo a buscarlo, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque las bromas de Rin habían llegado al límite de su paciencia.

 _ **5 minutos antes**_

Sousuke acababa de entrar a la habitación luego de tomar una ducha, para encontrarse a Rin preparando su mochila.

 **-Sou, nos quedaremos desde mañana al domingo en un hotel cerca de la playa para un entrenamiento especial. Si quieres puedes preparar tu mochila ahora.**

 **-Está bien.**

Sousuke prepara casi todo lo que usará ese día; traje de baño, ropa interior, ropa, cepillo de pelo, desodorante (tiene un kit de viaje con todo su neceser), hasta que se acuerda que le falta algo…la chaqueta de Samezuka, que había prestado a su novio…bueno, mejor dicho que su novio había secuestrado en la última práctica conjunta.

De repente la risa de Rin llega a sus oídos. **–No me digas Romeo que tu Julieta tiene tu chaqueta.**

 **-No es gracioso Rin.**

 **-Ya me lo imagino a Haru…no, yo no tengo tu chaqueta, aunque la tenga puesta. ¡Que tierno! Seguro ahora mismo la tiene puesta, pensado "¡Así lo siento más cerca de mi!"**

 **-Rin, no exageres. Mañana temprano la busco.**

 **-Seguro que puedes ir a buscarla y salir airoso, ¿Qué pasa si Haru la tiene puesta cuando vayas a buscarla? ¿Qué pasaría si solo tiene la chaqueta puesta? Él tiene la costumbre de usar poca ropa cuando está en casa.**

 **-No quiero saber por qué conoces ese hábito de MI novio.**

 **-¡Ay! Que celosito, no te apures eso es algo conocido por todos.**

Y así, las frases de Rin fueron rondando en el mismo tema, hasta que Sousuke no aguantó más y decidió ir a Iwatobi a buscar su chaqueta en casa de Haru.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, se encuentra el pelinegro frente a la casa de su pareja y por decencia toca la puerta, solo por decencia y seguridad, porque se imagina que la bendita puerta de Haruka está abierta.

Unos segundos más tarde y luego de tocar la puerta más de una vez, la misma es abierta por un Haru, que evidentemente acaba de salir de la tina porque trae el pelo mojado y una estela de agua le sigue..lo que sorprende a Sousuke es que trae puesto la chaqueta de él y aparentemente no tiene nada más.

 **-¿Rin te llamó?**

Haru le mira extrañado **–No sé de qué me hablas.** – Le dice antes de acercarse a su novio y besarle – **Pasa, puedo prepararte algo de cenar si quieres.**

Sin esperar respuesta Haru se voltea con rumbo a la cocina, contoneándose para Sousuke y dejándole ver que en verdad no traía absolutamente nada debajo.

Sousuke, se queda sorprendido viéndole y relamiéndose, seguro que esta noche no vuelve a Samezuka.

 **-Haruka, ¿Por qué traes mi chaqueta puesta?**

 **-Fue lo primero que encontré cuando alguien empezó a tocar desesperadamente mi puerta -** Dice Haru de espaldas al otro mientras sonríe pícaramente.

En la habitación del más bajo se encuentra un celular, donde parpadea un mensaje de Rin: "Imagino que tenía razón, me debes una carrera"


	5. Amanecer (SouHaru)

**Contestando comentarios:**

 **A: Natsuna27** » en este punto de mi vida no sé si es que estoy mezclando todos los papeles de Mamoru, pero sí, siempre imagino que esa forma de actuar corresponde a uno de ellos (en esta ocasión Rin). Gracias por leer y me encanta que te haya encantado

 **A: Guest »** Tienes razón, que viva el ¡SouHaru! deberían existir más fics (bueno, que no me quejo de los otros shipping siempre que la historia me llame la atención)

 **A: LaBandida** » no desesperéis hija mía habrá Lemon, no sé si esta noche o mañana (ya me da cosita escribir eso en el trabajo) pero he pensado Lemon..y no tiene nada de santo, solo adelantaré que estoy buscando como poner el voyerismo (así de hentai será) (Este capítulo sería el día después del lemon)

 **A: Mary Kudou** » ¡Sí! Tal como dije a Natsuna27, no sé si es que mezclo los personajes de Mamoru en mi mente pero me imagino a Rin diciendo cosas así.

 **A: Ishida Rio** » Si, me imagino a Haru malvado (en ese sentido) y como que sabe muy bien lo que quiere (es decir ser libre) lo toma o provoca para que lo tomen

 **Pairing:** SouHaru

 **Rating:** T (o M de meloso)

 **Amanecer**

El dolor es insoportable, la migraña provocada por la resaca hace que sea imposible abrir los ojos y si no fuera porque está seguro que dentro de una semana olvidará todos estos malestares hoy mismo se arrepiente de sus pecados y se convierte en abstemio.

Lo que sí tratará de evitar en un futuro es la mezcla de bebidas, empezar por vodka, pasar al whisky, seguir al sake y terminar con sojun no funciona ni con las mentes más cuerdas.

Quiere acomodarse mejor pero el peso de alguien en su pecho se lo impide, y aunque no es la primera vez que luego de una borrachera despierta con alguien en su cama, el hecho de que anoche solo estuvieran sus amigos enciende sus alarmas. Siempre ha sido parte de su política el no acostarse con sus amigos.

Entreabre los ojos para toparse con una melena negra enterrada en su cuello, con cuidado se gira para acomodarse frente al otro sin despertarle.

Así, con el rostro relajado y una leve sonrisa en el rostro, Sousuke no puede evitar que Haru se ve hermoso y no puede evitar pensar que esa expresión le luce mejor que esa estoicidad que siempre trae.

Entonces le llegan imágenes de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. El beso, primer beso que el otro ha recibido en su vida, sus expresiones de placer, sus gemidos, esa calidez que provocó en su pecho, sentimiento que iba más allá del alcohol.

No es consciente cuando empezó, pero al darse cuenta siguió acariciando con cuidado el rostro del otro, recorriendo con el dorso de su mano su mejilla y acariciándole con la nariz hasta dejar un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

En su sueño, Haruka se estremece y de sus labios sale un gemido que parece ser el nombre de Sousuke, quien aprovecha para besarle y despertar al ojiazul.

Un momento de confusión en el ex nadador de Iwatobi antes de responder al beso con la misma intensidad. **– Veo que ya le has tomado el ritmo a esto de besar** – dice entre besos Sousuke.

 **-Apestas.**

 **-No dañes el momento** –Dice abrazándole y volviéndole a besar.

Dentro de sí, Haruka acepta que es capaz de aguantar la incomodidad que siente en el cuerpo si le trae otro amanecer igual; mientras, Sousuke piensa que volver a despertar así, con él entre sus brazos en verdad ayuda a sobrepasar cualquier resaca.


	6. Un poco más de Vodka (SouHaru) (MakoRin)

**Comentarios:**

 **A: Natsuna27 »** Gracias a ti por comentar

 **A: Labandida** » Aquí está el lemon que prometí escribir ayer…y que terminé escribiendo en el trabajo como buena empleada que soy

 **Pairing:** SouHaru

MakoRin

 **Rating :** M (creo que esta categoría en AO3 llegaría a ser algo como pwp, pero este tiene un poco de plot…solo si lo ven en conjunto con el primer oneshot de esta serie llamado Vodka)

 **Un poco más de vodka**

No es la primera vez que lo presiona contra una superficie fuerte, pero es la primera vez que ambos cuerpos están tan cerca que no hay espacio para movimiento alguno, que sus labios le quitan el poco aire que respira, que sus manos recorren cada centímetro de piel a su alcance y el placer es tanto que no se cambia por nadie en el mundo.

 **-Dime Nanase…esas noches…solo en tu habitación, ¿A quién te imaginabas cuando te dabas placer?** – El aliento de Sousuke choca en su piel, erizando todo a su paso, solo su voz y su tono le hacen gemir.

 **-A nadie en particular** – Dice Haru en una especie de susurro-gemido.

 **-¿En serio? Nunca te imaginaste siendo tomado por el gentil Tachibana; es probable que sea un amante muy considerado.**

En verdad Haruka no había pensado en su amigo desde ese punto de vista, pero ahora que le han hecho pensar, probablemente tenga razón.

 **-No, nunca.** –Contesta Haru besándole y enterrando sus manos en el cabello del otro.

 **-¿Y Rin? Imagino que con sus dientes se encargaría de proporcionarte un placentero dolor.**

 **-Tampoco**

Sousuke se separa un momento de Haruka para mirarle extrañado **– Siempre imaginé que uno de esos dos sería tu amante predilecto. No me digas que te has imaginado al chico mariposa o al chico pingüino.**

 **-Te dije que nadie en particular.**

 **-Entonces qué imaginas cuando solo en tu cuarto el deseo puede contigo; cuando necesitas tocarte para alcanzar el orgasmo.** – ante la palabras de Sousuke, Haru no puede evitar el tremor que le recorre el cuerpo- **Debe ser muy bueno si de solo recordártelo te estremeces.**

 **-Son situaciones, nunca la misma, nunca veo rostro, solo que es más fuerte que yo. A veces es sensible y delicado, me toma de frente, solo puedo imaginar la curvatura de su cuello y la sensación de su espalda entre mis brazos; otras no lo veo porque está detrás de mí, ahí me toma fuerte, duro…profundo.**

 **-¿Profundo eh? Creo que puedo darle vida a tus fantasías.**

Sousuke se quita la camisa que trae puesta, dejando al descubierto su pecho, ante la mirada atenta de Haru, quien le veía como si de una caballa Premium se tratara (seamos honestos para Haru no hay nada más delicioso que la caballa)

 **-Es tu regalo, ¿Te atreves a desenvolver lo que falta?**

Si por su sistema no recorriera vodka, whisky, sake y sojun le hubiera dicho que no se creyera tanto; pero su cuerpo en verdad deseaba ver de cerca eso que se marcaba en los pantalones del más alto, así que sin pensarlo más se puso en cuclillas para quitar el cinturón y de paso bajarle los pantalones complacido ante el efecto que había provocado en el otro y disfrutando la imagen del bien formado físico de Sousuke.

Le acaricia lentamente las piernas, sin acercarse al área que en verdad le interesa, es cuando nota la desesperación del otro que cede ante sus deseos y le quita la ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo ante él.

 **-No pensé que fueras tan malvado; Si no haces algo dentro de poco te aseguro que voy a…¡Ah!** –Su frase se interrumpe cuando de repente Haru lo toma en su boca **– te juro que si no se sintiera tan bien te matara.**

Sousuke no aguanta el placer y tiene que apoyar su brazo en la pared que tiene al frente para no caerse y Haru disfruta cada uno de los gemidos que ha arrancado del otro hasta que le detienen y le obligan a ponerse de pie.

 **-Más que correrme en tu boca, necesito sentirme dentro de ti** – Le dice entre besos compartiendo su sabor.

Al ponerle de pie, con desesperación le quita la ropa recorriéndole el cuerpo, arrancando fuertes gemidos en el más bajo.

Luego de desnudarle, le prepara cuidadosamente, disfrutando cada gemido que sale de los labios de Haruka cuando toca ese punto especial dentro de él.

 **-Sousuke, te juro que si no lo haces ahora te tumbaré y te cabalgaré yo mismo.**

 **-Tentadora la idea, pero hoy yo tengo el control.** – Le dice mientras se introduce lentamente en él, para que se acostumbrara a su presencia.

Segundos más tarde, cuando el mismo Haru fue que inició el movimiento se dejó llevar, cumpliendo en parte, una de las fantasías del ojiazul.

Cerca, pero sin que ellos se den cuenta, está Makoto, que iba a buscar algo en la cocina y se queda de piedra con la escena delante de él. Está tan ensimismado que no nota cuando Rin se pone a su lado y le susurra en el oído. **– Nunca he visto tantas expresiones en el rostro de Haru.**

 **-Sí, es hermoso** , **es…**

 **-Excitante…puedo notarlo en tu cuerpo** – Le dice recorriendo con sus manos la erección de Makoto **\- Me encantaría poder hacer algo con eso.**

Makoto está sin hablas; tanto la imagen de Sousuke y Haru como la sensación de Rin en su cuerpo le causan demasiado placer para poder hablar y solo es capaz de asentir.

Rin le baja los pantalones y ropa interior para darle un lengüetazo en el semierecto miembro, llamando la atención del otro quien desvía su mirada de la escena del frente para mirar al pelirrojo entre sus piernas.

 **-Sigue viendo al frente, solo tengo que decirte algo. Soy bueno en esto y no tengo reflejo.**

Makoto gime ante la idea que llega a su mente con la información que le ha dado Rin, quien sin mediar palabras lo introduce en su boca y con sus manos libres se quita los pantalones para darse placer a sí mismo.

Makoto vuelve a fijar su atención al frente luego que un fuerte gemido de Haru les indica que algo bueno le ha pasado, pero no es el fin. Sousuke lleva un ritmo casi frenético en el cuerpo de su amigo y sin embargo se toma su tiempo para recorrerle el cuerpo, para besarle como si lo estuviera saboreando.

Sin darse cuenta Makoto empieza a realizar los mismos movimientos de cadera que está haciendo Sousuke, casi con la misma intensidad, alcanzando el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que la pareja.

Es entonces, como si saliera de un trance, que un nervioso Makoto se pone a la altura de Rin y le sostiene el rostro con ambas manos, llenándole de besos **– Perdóname Rin, no debí hacer eso, debí detenerme, ¿Fui muy brusco?**

 **-¡Makoto! yo te dije que quería hacer algo, yo quería que pasara y lo he disfrutado… pero si quieres compensarme-** Le besa, antes de ponerse de pie y arrastrar consigo a Makoto a la habitación de invitados.

Al fondo, Sousuke y Haruka disfrutan un poco de arrumacos antes de quedar dormidos.

En la madrugada, cuando todo estaba oscuro Haruka se despertó con un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo, para darse cuenta que por extraña razón se había quedado dormido en la pared que daba a su cocina, que además lo había hecho desnudo. Solo esperaba que nadie hubiese grabado nada.

Entre tumbes, chocando con todo lo que está en su camino, llega a su habitación y se tira en su cama…sin saber que cerca suyo estaba Sousuke.


	7. Tercos (SouHaru)

**Comentario:** A la bandida…no es exactamente como creo que te lo imaginas, pero aquí hay algo de mención de voyerismo semi cibernético…lo publico hoy porque estoy segura que mañana no podré (es día de corpus y como buena personas que soy…solo leeré fics y no escribiré)

 **Pairing** : SouHaru

 **Rating:** M

 **Detalle:** contado desde el punto de vista de Makoto

 **Tercos**

La forma en que se buscaban demostraba lo mucho que se atraían , aunque ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir algo. Era tan fuerte que todos se daban cuenta, todos menos ellos mismos, por lo que la primera vez que ellos se besaron y tuvieron sexo no fue sorpresa aunque hubiera alcohol de por medio.

Ver cómo Haru se deshacía en los brazos de Sousuke, en verdad solo puede describirse como erótico. La forma en que gemía el nombre del otro mientras era embestido solo podía describirse como sublime y la forma en que Sousuke le miraba como si fuera el más grande tesoro del mundo enamoraba cualquiera. Lástima que ninguno de los dos se acordaría de eso,ya que tomaron su rumbo una vez terminaron.

La segunda vez que ambos estuvieron juntos, otra vez con alcohol incluido, no dejamos que llegaran a desvestirse, aunque no fue por falta de deseos e intentos sino porque los detuvimos.

La tercera vez Rin y yo decidimos que necesitábamos probar si el hecho de atraerse cuando el alcohol estaba de por medio iba más allá de la atracción, que no se debía por ser el primer cuerpo cerca cuando entraba la calentura.

Haru y yo fuimos a un bar, la idea era poder preguntarle algunas cuantas cosas, verificar si él era consciente de lo que todos sabíamos, que sentía algo por Sousuke, pero no tuve suerte.

En el transcurso de la noche y mientras la ingesta de alcohol aumentaba noté cómo la mirada se desviaba a unos cuantos pelinegro pero ninguno le hacían perder la compostura. Cuando llegué a casa contacté a Rin vía Skype para contarle lo mal que me había ido y al parecer a él también.

Estábamos conversando cuando un muy ebrio Haru se acerca a la pantalla y al ver un atisbo de un igual borracho Sousuke al otro lado llama su atención, y ya la conversación dejó de ser nuestra para ser de ellos; ellos demostrándose lo mucho que extrañaban el cuerpo del otro, lo mucho que deseaban sentirse y sólo terminó cuando ambos llegaron al clímax al gemir el nombre del otro.

Fue entonces que decidimos que ya eran suficientes las muestras de pasión entre ellos, que ya era tiempo de que dejaran que todo saliera a la luz…o la sobriedad.

La siguiente ocasión que el grupo se reunió, con alcohol de por medio, los dejamos darse todo el amor que la desinhibición les provocó y dejamos que durmieran juntos. Al día siguiente esperamos el inicio del cataclismo, pero cuando la mañana llegó y empezó la tarde sin que ellos pelearan supimos que las cosas habían cambiado.

Cuando Sousuke y Haru de manera escueta y sobria nos dijeron que estaban saliendo fingimos sorpresa.

Ahora, todos estamos felices. Los besos furtivos entre ellos no son provocados por el alcohol y aunque siguen peleando sabemos que al final del día todo saldrá bien.


	8. Zombiesuke (SouHaru)(MakoRin)

**Palabras iniciales : o**

 **A: Natsuna27**

Gracias por leer y si, el alcohol ayuda para bajar ciertas inhibiciones y dejar a flote los verdaderos sentimientos…por eso cuando bebo yo me duermo, porque me encanta dormir, en el caso de mi versión de SouHaru buscan del otro, porque no pueden estar separados .

 **A: LaBandida**

Más o menos comentando al capítulo 5 de tu fic "Nanase es un demonio", creo que la que debería cometer Seppuku sería yo, primero porque no logré que entendieras el capítulo anterior y segundo para tardar tanto tiempo en dar algún comentario en ese fic.

Sobre el capítulo anterior la idea era presentar algunos de los oneshots anteriores pero desde el punto de vista de Makoto, pero veo que me falta práctica.

En cuanto a seguir el grupo de SouHaru en FB, hasta ayer o antes de ayer no empecé a seguirlo y fue ahí que busqué tu fb.

 **Sobre este oneshot.**

Si bien es cierto que ya la celebración de 7 días celebrando a Haru ya terminaron pretendo publicar mis versiones de lo que se pedía.

Esta es mi versión de libre y en un principio pretendía celebrar el hecho de que YO volvía a ser libre los fines de semana y luego de mucho darle vuelta así fue como quedó.

 **Pairing: SouHaru** y leve mención de **MakoRin**

 **Rating: M** (Por algunas palabras subidas de tono)

 **Zombiesuke**

Eran las siete y media cuando Sousuke llegó a la estación, por lo que fue el primero en llegar, pero el hecho de llegar medio sonámbulo y con par de ojeras bajos sus ojos indicaban que hubiese sido mejor que se quedara en casa en lugar de ir al trabajo y aunque la idea tentaba mucho pelinegro le disgustaba más estar sin Haruka en el departamento que compartían.

Y es que a su novio artista le han comisionado varias obras, que incluían una generosa paga, pero que obligaba que se encerrara en el taller que tiene alquilado al otro lado de la ciudad y por ende no estaría en casa. Al principio a Sousuke le pareció algo fácil, nunca imaginó que apenas dos meses viviendo juntos iba a causar tantos estragos en su cuerpo el tenerlo lejos.

No encontraba lugar en la cama; el pequeño apartamento de un solo ambiente se le hacía enorme y lúgubre; no tenía apetito; en fin era totalmente un desastre. De esa forma, desparramado y recostado en su escritorio lo encontró Rin, su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo.

 **-Buenos días Sou**

El otro que ni se dio por enterado no dijo nada. No hizo nada incluso cuando el pelirrojo chasqueo los dedos delante de él. Solo reaccionó cuando el chico tiburón fue a su escritorio, tomara unos folders y los dejara caer ruidosamente en el escritorio de Sousuke. **-¡Te has vuelto loco! ¿Qué haces?**

 **-¡Hasta que por fin me prestas atención! Solo me faltó hacer un striptease y tu ni enterado.**

 **-Lo lamento, creo que no dormí bien. ¿Cómo estás?**

 **-¿Honestamente? Algo preocupado por ti** – de repente se ríe

 **-¿Así es como muestras tu preocupación? Riéndote**

 **-Lo que me causa risa es la siguiente pregunta y es porque nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que a ti yo te haría esa pregunta…¿Acaso tú y Haru han peleado?**

 **-Todo está bien entre Haruka y yo, ¿Por qué preguntas?**

 **-Entonces si todo está bien porque pareces un zombie, andas en el quinto sueño y más despistado que cuando te dejan solo en medio de la ciudad, traté de preguntarle a Haru, pero bueno llamar a Haru es llamar al aire porque ese casi no contesta el celular.**

 **-Deja de exagerar**

 **-¡Creo que tengo derecho a exagerar! Cuando gracias a ti tuve que hacer los reportes de la semana pasada porque a ti se te ocurrió crear meses nuevos. Es decir solo en Sousukelandia existe el día 16 del mes 17 del año 2006 o deja ver** –toma uno de los folders **\- el nombre de un sospechoso sea "cara de caballa" porque no prestaste al nombre del imputado.**

Ante esto Sousuke observa a los más de 10 folders que Rin dejó delante de él, viendo tanto los errores que cometió como la desgarbada caligrafía de su amigo corrigiendo sus faltas.

 **-Perdón, he estado un poco distraído, pero no es porque hayamos peleado.** \- mira de un lado a otro antes de decir- **Gracias por ayudarme.**

 **-Te salvas que eres mi amigo y que soy un ángel. Entonces, si no es porque estén peleando, ¿Por qué andas como en marte?**

Sousuke lanza un bufido **– No te vayas a reir**

 **-Dime un momento de la historia que esa frase se diga y sea lo que sea no provoque risa.**

 **-Entonces te quedarás sin saber.**

 **-¡ya! Trataré de voltearme…así no me verás reír** – Sousuke le mira con cara de pocos amigos **\- es lo más honesto que puedo ser.**

 **-En verdad no entiendo cómo podemos ser amigos.**

 **-¿Será porque te salvo cuando te pones de creativo a inventarle meses al año?**

 **-Te cuento y quedamos a mano.**

 **-Hecho.**

Sousuke respira hondo **–Hace una semana que Haruka está fuera de casa, encerrado en su taller.**

 **-¿Y?**

Sousuke se cubre el rostro con las manos, murmurando algo que Rin no logra entender

 **-¿Qué dijiste?**

Sousuke volvió a murmurar algo que a los oídos de Rin llegó como **"no me encuentro sin él en la casa"** , frase que por un momento Rin pensó que había escuchado mal, pero al ver a su amigo con el rostro más colorado que su cabello pudo confirmar que había escuchado bien y de repente estalló en risas.

 **-¡Rin! Dijiste que no te reirías**

 **-En verdad dije que me voltearía y no tuve tiempo para eso.-** Rin respira hondo para tratar de calmarse y sin abandonar la sonrisa en su rostro le dice **\- Me hace muy feliz que se quieran tanto, aunque lamentablemente los demás debemos sufrir sus lejanías, te repito que estoy contento por ustedes.**

 **-¡No te atrevas a decirle!**

 **-¡Claro que no! ¿De qué otra forma te podría yo chantajear si se lo digo?...por cierto Einstein, ¿No han pensado en mudarse en un apartamento de dos habitaciones por lo menos? Sé que el alquiler en Tokio está por las nubes pero creo que al fin de cuentas sale mejor que alquilar dos lugares y así lo tienes cerca cuando tenga que pintar durante una semana o un mes.**

 **-Lo he pensado, pero quiero juntar un poco más de dinero para al menos tener el depósito.** – Rin le mira un poco decaído, en verdad le hubiese gustado tener la solución a los problemas de sus amigos, hasta que sintió la mano de Sousuke revolotearle el cabello **\- Gracias por la idea, al menos sé que Tachibana aún no ha acabado con tus neuronas.**

Esta vez era el turno de Rin para ponerse colorado y Sousuke estaba más que contento de poder devolverle un poco de su medicina **-Gra…ci o…so. Ya, vamos a trabajar que los contribuyentes no nos pagan para estar hablando de amores como dos colegialas.**

Durante el resto de la mañana Sousuke trató de prestar atención a cada detalle, aún no se perdonaba a si mismo por las disparatadas cometidas anteriormente. Estaba tan empecinado a dar el mil por mil al trabajo que se iba a saltar su hora de almuerzo, de no ser porque su estómago resentido empezó a gruñir como dragón, por lo que salió para comprar algo que pudiera comer en su escritorio.

Apenas se había sentado luego de preparar un chow mein instantáneo cuando sonó su celular, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios cuando vio que se trataba de Haruka, pero se le borró de inmediato cuando el primer saludo que recibió fue el siguiente **\- ¿Sabes que eres la persona más despreciable que conozco?**

 **-¡Nanase! ¿De qué hablas?**

Esta respuesta parece haber sorprendido al otro que tardó unos segundos en contestar **– Hace mucho que no me llamabas así.**

 **-Bueno, hace mucho que no te comportabas como un crio de dos años. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué soy el ser más despreciable del mundo? No rescato gatitos como Tachibana, pero al menos no les hago daño.**

 **-No dije del mundo, dije que conozco y yo no conozco a todo el mundo.**

 **-Bien, patata o potato. Dime, ¿Qué se supone que hice? O ¿Qué no hice?**

 **-No es la primera vez que me ponen una comisión similar, es decir antes de salir contigo pasaba más tiempo encerrado aquí o en la piscina que cualquier otro lugar.**

 **-Y tienes una semana allá, sigo sin ver el problema.**

 **-¡No puedo dormir! No he podido descansar ni una hora completa solo por el simple hecho de que no estás conmigo, odio que este sitio sea tan abierto, porque realmente no está un tipo alto ocupando la mitad del espacio; extraño hasta oírte masticar, cosa que en verdad me molesta, creo que me estoy volviendo loco y hasta creo que deliro porque huelo chuleta a la parrilla en lugar de pintura.**

 **-Se te conoce por ser de poco hablar; eso se resume en "Te extraño" y yo también lo hago.**

 **-¡Es que no tienes la menor idea! Estoy irritable y para colmo es el mayor tiempo que hemos estado sin tener relaciones y estoy al límite.**

Ahora es que Sousuke cae en la cuenta de que en verdad tiene razón y aún así le causó cierta satisfacción darse cuenta que no era el único con problemas.

 **-Si esos son los motivos por los cuales soy la peor persona que conoces entonces me alegro y acepto con honor ese título y me declaro culpable, si quieres me puedes denunciar en la policía.**

 **-mmm no es mala idea, conozco a un policía que me debe un par de favores.**

 **-¡ohhh! Haciendo chistes el Nanase, debe ser muy grave el asunto entonces.** \- Ambos rieron un momento antes de quedarse en silencio solo escuchando la respiración del otro **\- ¿Te falta mucho?**

 **-Solo una pintura, pero estoy acabando con ella ahora.**

 **-¿Por qué me llamas? Necesitas usar ambas manos para pintar y con el celular es incómodo.**

 **-¿Qué no has oído hablar de los audífonos con Bluetooth? Hasta yo sé de esos.**

 **-¡Hey! No te vengas a pasar de listo Haruka.**

 **-No lo hago, además necesito escucharte para mantener mi inspiración.**

 **-¿Qué quieres que te diga?**

 **-En este punto creo que hasta tu respiración bastará** – En ese momento Haru dio un suspiro que solo le ha escuchado en momentos de intimidad **–Pero puedes empezar con decirme lo que me harás cuando sea libre de este trabajo.**

 **-Haruka** – Le reprimió Sousuke **– Estoy en el trabajo y todo lo que quiero hacerte no es clasificado para todo público.**

 **-Tienes suerte de que yo si pueda hablar.**

 **-¡Haruka! Estas trabajando.**

 **-Quieren algo con erotismo y pensarte completamente desnudo y erecto ante mí en verdad me motiva imágenes eróticas; o imaginarme debajo de ti mientras me embistes fuertemente me pone más que erótico me pone candente.**

Sousuke sentía que la temperatura le había subido unos grados, deseaba estar en esas ideas de su novio pero ponerle un par de movimientos y toqueteos que siente que hacen falta, pero no podía permitirse pensar en eso, no en el trabajo.

 **-Por favor Haruka** – Se volteó un poco y se cubrió el rostro para susurrarle **– En verdad me gustaría estar ahí, recorrerte el cuerpo, hacerte gemir hasta que te quedes ronco y cuando me sacie de verte pedir que te tome hacerlo, marcarte como mío de nuevo y adentrarme en ti hasta que te corras sin que te toques.** – Entonces Sousuke respira hondo **– Pero no puedo, estoy en el trabajo y tú estás a media ciudad de mí.**

 **\- Mentí, terminé hace media hora el trabajo, soy libre a partir de esta tarde y estoy en casa esperando que llegues para dejarme ronco de tanto gemir.**

 **-Te dije que no puedo.**

 **-Ven, te aseguro que Rin lo agradecerá. Así no andarás inventando meses al año emperador Sousuke.**

En eso Sousuke se voltea para mirar a Rin, quien solo se limitó a reir y pasarle una hoja de permiso para que el firmara **– Imagino que estás hablando con Haru, espero que no se repita y que para mañana vuelva mi amigo y no Zombiesuke.**

 **-Ustedes están muy creativos con mi nombre hoy.** – Sousuke escucha como Haru se ríe y dice gracias Rin antes de cerrar la llamada **\- Haruka te manda a decir que gracias…y yo también gracias.**

 **-Que me des las gracias tantas veces me aterra Zombiesuke…¡Lárgate y devuélveme a mi amigo!**


	9. Panadero (SouHaru)

**Pairing: SouHaru**

 **Rating: T**

Este es un pequeño OneShot que si hubiese seguido la fecha y orden que fue decidido para los 7 días celebrando a Haru, pertenecería al día 2 y es Celos.

 **Indicaciones**

 **Texo –** Indica diálogo

 _ **Texto**_ – Este es para expresar los tortuosos pensamientos de Sousuke

 **Panadero**

Sousuke amaba sus amigos y sobre todo a Rin, quien en su adolescencia fue algo así como un modelo a seguir, por lo que reunirse con él y los demás chicos de Iwatobi para escuchar de las aventuras del pelirrojo por varios países de Europa le hacía muy contento, si no fuera por el hecho de que su querido mejor amigo no puede dejar de contar su historia sin tener que tocar a su novio.

" _ **Sousuke respira hondo, conoces lo expresivo de tu amigo"**_ Por quinquagesima vez se repitió el pelinegro, mientras Rin volvía a colocar su mano encima de la de Haruka, sin que este hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo por detenerle.

 **-¡Definitivamente Haru deberías ir a la Y40 en Italia! Aunque es más para bucear pero son: 40 metros de profunidad, bajo techo y en temperatura controlada.**

 **-¡Eso quiere decir que puedo nadar cuando quiera!** – Dijo Haru mirando a Rin como si le hubiese dicho que encontró el secreto para la vida eterna.

" _ **¡Por el amor de dios Haruka! ¿Podrías dejar de mirar así a cualquiera que te hable de piscinas"**_ Pensaba Sousuke torturaba todo aquello a su alcance, es decir las servilletas.

Mientras los demás ignoraban el sufrimiento del ex nadador de Samezuka ya que prestaban atención a las historias de Rin.

 **-Rin, ¿Pasó por Roma?, ¿Visitó el Vaticano?** – Dijo Rei, quien luego de todos los años de haber terminado la secundaria seguía siendo muy formal, aunque no le dijera senpai.

 **-La verdad es que no, luego de visitar el hotel me fui de largo para ver una cuantas playas del sur de Italia** – Dijo Rin desviando un poco la vista para responder y luego volvió a mirar a Haru **\- ¡Son hermosas esas playas Haru!**

" _ **¡Y de nuevo con la sobadera! No necesitas pasarle la manos por los brazos para que te preste atención y por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado Haruka deja de mirarlo así, si lo que quieres es ir a esas benditas playas solo dímelo y yo te llevo"**_

Para este momento Sousuke no se reconocía, es decir no es que Haru fuera su primera pareja, había tenído muchas otras antes y ya se había visto en situaciones similares con su amigo y la verdad es que no le había importado, pero ver como Rin se le acerca a Haruka aunque sea en plan muy, pero muy amistoso, le estaba irritando sobremanera.

 **-Rinrin y ¿Dónde fuiste después?**

Ese apodo provocó que Rin mirara al rubio enojado **– Bueno, como no andaba con mucho dinero y tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para este viaje debía decidir a dónde ir, así que como fui para Y44 debía compararlo con Nemo 33 y ¡Haru es igual de genial!, también vas a querer ir** – Dice mientras rodea el cuello de Haruka con su brazo.

En ese punto ya la poca paciencia que tenía Sousuke se acabó, se levanta y golpea fuertemente su mesa **-¡Es que fuiste panadero en tu otra vida Rin! No me importa si en toda tu travesía terminaste nadando con tiburones en el medio del Pacífico pero podrías contarlo sin tener que sobar a MI novio como si fuera masa para el Pan.**

Este arranque llamó la atención de todos en el restaurante provocando que Sosuke saliera, siendo seguido por Haru y dejando a Makoto disculparse por lo ocurrido.

Una vez el cuarteto solo Rin empieza a reir y extiende su mano derecha **\- Nagisa págame, te dije que lo lograría**

 **-Ganaste ahora, pero la próxima espero ganar yo** – Dijo Nagisa pasandole dos papeletas de 1000 yenes.

 **-¡Nagisa San! no es nada bello apostar cosas así.**

 **-Rin, nagisa no debieron apostar eso, ¿Qué pasa si ellos discuten por eso?** –Dijo Makoto, como siempre tratando de ser la voz de la razón.

 **-¡Makoto! no pasará, es la primera vez que veo a Sousuke tan enamorado y tu conoces a Haru mejor que nadie sabes que lo quiere igual.**

 **-Es cierto, pero no vuelvan a apostar cosas asi.** \- Contestó Makoto algo preocupado por su amigo.

Fuera del restaurante se encontraban Sousuke y Haruka **– Lamento haber perdido los estribos allá adentro, aunque en mi defensa es porque te veías muy emocionado con todo lo que te contaba y no me gusta que otro provoque esas emociones en ti.**

Haruka le dio una pequeña sonrisa **-A pesar de que me provocó una extraña satisfacción en mi, reconozco que fue extraño y más que me celaran así -** Le dice antes de darle un pequeño beso - **Pero t** **en por seguro de que no** **tienes nada de qué preocuparte** -Sujeta a Sousuke con ambas manos para que le mire directamente a los ojos - **Puedo estarme quedando ciego porque nadie aparte de ti me parece atractivo.** **Aunque esas piscinas suenan muy tentadoras, ¿Cuándo podemos tomar vacaciones? Hay una ruta por Italia que imaginé haciendo contigo.**

 **-Cuando quieras Haruka** – Le dice para darle otro beso. **\- Nadie se imagina que tienes un don para la palabra.**

- **Soy un genio, tengo tantos dones que ni yo los conozco todos. Ahora volvamos dentro a escuchar las tonterías de Rin. Por cierto, sabes que todo lo que hizo antes que estallaras fue a propósito, ¿Verdad? no se con qué fin pero la idea era provocarte, ya que no dejaba de mirarte cuando lo hacía.**

 **\- Me las va a pagar, cuando menos lo espere.**

Haruka le toma de la mano y vuelven al restaurante para seguir escuchando las travesías de Rin, que a fin de cuentas no incluyeron nadar con tiburones.


	10. Buscando a Dory (SouHaru)

**A: La bandida** Llegará un día en que escribiré un lemon del cual te sientas orgullosa…pero ese, no será hoy. Hoy es igual de torturador y bien yaoi (Si le hacemos caso a la definición de wikipedia de la palabra, sin climax, sin resolución y sin sentido)

 **A: Natsuna27** Que bueno que te hayan gustado y si…Sousuke tiene cómo vengarse, sabe donde vive y como mejor amigo lo conoce mejor que nadie..En cuanto al tema del teléfono, me encanta leerlo, no tanto así que se me da bien escribirlo, sobre todo si se requiere que sea guarro… pero se me da bien leerlos.

 **Sobre este fic**

 **Pairing: SouHaru** , correspondería al día 6 de 7 días celebrando a Haru (Si, solo he hecho el 1 y 2)

 **Rating: M** solo por el poco de lima que tiene.

Parte de esta idea ya la tenía antes de ver el reto, en su principio se encajaba un poco más en el mismo reto, pero imaginé tanto una escena que terminaba cambiandome el ambiente y en lugar de ser cita secreta / amante…creo que va más al punto de "cita grupal (de amigos)/ amante secreto.

Que sí, que me llamó la atención el punto 3 de omegaverse/mpreg y tengo como 6 borrones distintos para un solo oneshot. Espero poder organizarlo aunque sea en un superlargo oneshot y con todas las ideas que me llegaron del tema.

Ahora, sin más, espero que les guste.

 **Buscando a Dory**

Era viernes y Rin le había "convencido" de ir con él a Iwatobi, al parecer los chicos se reunirían para ver una película y luego ir a cenar. Piensa divertido en todas las cosas que el pelirrojo dijo que le regalaría si le acompaña, lo que el no sabe es que ya Sousuke había pedido permiso y justamente estaría en Iwatobi para ver a su novio, cosa que su amigo no sabía.

Cuando llegan al cine ya los chicos estaban allí, Rin corre y abraza a Haru, le rodea por el cuello y le baja la cabeza buscando algo **– ohh Haru nos estamos poniendo viejos…deja ver…creo que encontré una cana por aquí.**

Ante este asalto el otro solo dice **– Que molestoso.**

Sousuke llega más calmado al grupo, el primero en saludarle es Makoto **– Hola Yamazaki San, gracias por acompañarnos. No se si Rin te dijo, ayer fue el cumpleaños de Haru y quisimos reunirnos hoy para compartir con él.**

Sousuke le mira, Haru desvía la mirada y trata de safarse de Rin.

 **-¿Qué pelicula vamos a ver?**

 **-Bueno la única película que podría reunir algunos de los gustos de Haruka-senpai es "Buscando a Dory"** – Contestó Rei

 **-¡ah! Es que ustedes están locos, la sala estará llena de crios, gritería y demás cosas molestosas.**

 **-Es la única que se desarrolla bajo el agua hermano.**

 **-¡Agua!** – Dijo Haru con ojos brillosos.

 **-Eso contesta tu pregunta RinRin.**

Compran las boletas y tal como había dicho Rin estaba lleno de niños y padres acompañando a los menores. El grupo para tratar de aminorar la molestia se van al final de la fila, quedando Haru y sousuke cerca del pasillo.

Gran parte de la película transcurre normal, normal para en el sentido de que a cada rato solo se escucha "que pasa"; "¿porqué está sola?" "Mami, ¿La van a encontrar?"; "¡No!, no te vayas por ahí". Hasta que el tiempo de atención de los pequeños termina y los padres les prestan sus celulares para que se entretengan, como por ejemplo la vecina de la fila de enfrente que cree es divertido subir el brillo de la pantalla y dejar ciegos a los de atrás.

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando Sousuke se cansó de todo eso y de que le dejaran ciego cuando se levantó, dos minutos después Haruka le sigue.

Cuando está fuera de la sala se encuentra que Sousuke le estaba esperando **– No pensé que te la llevarías, ven aquí.**

Le toma las manos y entrelaza sus dedos **– Sousuke, los demás pueden ver.**

 **-Le falta alrededor de media hora a la película, volveremos antes que termine. No creo que se den cuenta.**

Sousuke le hala, van primero al baño. Está lleno, al parecer otras tandas habían terminado.

Mientras caminaban vio un pasillo entre salas, lo iba a llevar allí, pero notó que otra pareja había tenido la misma idea.

No les quedo de otra que salir del cine, llegaron al pequño pasillo que conectaba ambos edificios, Sousuke le había llevado allí y empezó a besarle. Haruka respondía con igual impetud.

 **-¿Por qué no me dijiste que fue tu cumpleaños ayer? Te habría traído un regalo** – Dijo Sousuke entre besos

 **-No me importan las celebraciones.** – Respondió Haruka mientras succionaba el labio inferior de su novio.

Se separan unos segundos, el nadador estilo mariposa mira el cabello despeinado, los labios hinchados y el ritmo jadeante al respirar del otro, sonríe, le gusta saber que es quien le pone así. Separa un poco más las piernas de Haru para entrear una de sus piernas en el medo, de forma tal que su pelvis roce con su pierna.

Le recorre desde la cintura, colándose por debajo de la franela de la estrella de Iwatobi para acariciarle la espalda, mientras lentamente acercan sus labios.

Le prueba lentamente, ambas lenguas se mezclan, las manos de Haru tampoco están quietas y se entierran en sus cabellos, acariciándole, halándole de vez en cuando creyendo que con eso ahogará un gemido que de todas formas sale de su garganta.

Sus caderas tampoco están tranquilas, llevan una cadencia suave, como si estuvieran nadando estilo libre, pero fuera del agua.

Las manos que recorrían el cuerpo de Haruka sale y se aferran a su rostro, ahora los labios parecen más inyectados en sangre y brillan por la saliva compartida; Sousuke pasa su pulgar derecho por el labio inferior y la traviesa lengua de Haru a su encuentro antes de atrapar la punta succionando como si se tratase de otra cosa y para colmo de males el diablillo tiene la osadía de cerrar los ojos y gemir mientras lo hace.

 **-Haruka mmm…si sigues así, me voy a poner muy egoista** – Sabe que su voz está más ronca que lo usual y que sus palabras apenas salen entre alientos contenidos pero verle disfrutando hace mellas en su persona.

 **-Eso quiero….tómame….márcame** – Le dice Haru igual de afectado que él, soltando su pulgar, mirándolo como si le estuviera desafiando y dejando expuesto su níveo cuello.

Lo enjaula un poco más contra la pared, un brazo sobre la cabeza y el otro en la cintura; la cadencia de las caderas aumenta de velocidad, mientras unos labios succionan en la base del cuello.

El ojiazul gime, entierra sus uñas en los brazos de su pareja y trata de no deshacerse en esos brazos, quiere disfrutar un poco más. En tanto que el otro mira la obra hecha en el cuello y se jacta en saber que es gracias a sus caricias que Haru ha roto esa careta sin emociones que trata de mostrar fuerza y entereza. Vuelve a besarle.

A lo lejos se escucha una ruidosa bulla, no es la de la ciudad porque esa hace rato que la han ignorado; siguen besándose y la molesta bulla regresa, un sobreactuado y más que fingido intento de tos. Se voltean.

Ante ellos cuatro chicos y una chica les recuerdan que no andaban solos; Nagisa y Gou les miraban con ojos brillantes, como si fueran una fujoshi y un fudanshi reprimidos; Rei fingía arreglarse los lentes para ocultar su sonrojo; Makoto no lo disimulaba y en lugar de eso les miraba en shock, como si les hubiera visto otra cabeza salir de sus cuellos; Rin, el autor de la "tos", trata de cubrir su sonrojo tras su mano.

Ellos, a pesar de no estar besándose siguen tan enredados como estaban antes, solo que esta vez los movimientos se han detenido y los cuerpos solo están para cubrir la erección del otro.

 **-Ya terminó la película, estábamos pensando ir a cenar. Digo, si les queda algo de hambre después de haberse comido tanto.** – Dice Rin.

 **-¡Rin!** – Grita San Makoto.

Lo que el pelirrojo no sabe es que Haru está frustrado y un Haru frustrado sexualmente hablando es un poco más osado **– No te preocupes Rin, esto es solo un aperitivo. Todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero… comerle… y beberle a Sousuke** – Acentúa estas últimas palabras mordiendo un poco el cuello y oreja de Sousuke.

 **-¡Haru!** – Vuelve a gritar Makoto, quien se ha puesto más colorado, si es posible.

Las palabras del ojiazul hicieron que Sousuke le importara un bledo que sus amigos estuvieran ahí, besa a Haruka con gran intensidad antes de acercarse al oído del más bajo y susurrarle **– Suerte que tengo permiso este fin de semana, me encargaré de tomarte la palabra y darte a comer y beber todo de mi.**

 **-¡Chico! Estámos en vía pública, alguien se ha dado cuenta de eso. ¡¿Qué pasa si nos llevan a la comisaría?!**

 **-** **¡** **Makoto! Haz silencio, creo que tus gritos van a llamar a la policía.** – Dijo Gou por primera vez en la noche.

 **-Si Mako-Chan, creo que llaman más la atención que los gemidos de Haru, que a fin de cuentas fue lo que nos hizo mirar en un principio.** – Continuó Nagisa.

 **-¿Podrían ustedes separarse? En verdad tengo hambre, no he comido nada en todo el día.** – Dijo Rin.

 **-Podríamos tenemos un problema que no creemos que ustedes querrán ver.**

Ante las palabras de Sousuke el grupo miró las caderas que aún estabas conectadas, comprendiendo claramente a lo que se referian, volteándose inmediatamente con un nuevo sonrojo.

 **-Deja ver que pienso para calmarme….¡Ah! ya se, imaginate a Rin en Bikini de mujer** – Le dice Sousuke a Haru.

 **-Oh, en verdad funciona.**

 **-Muy graciosos ambos, este cuerpo sexy en bikini es todo una sensación, así que imagínense una doñita mejor. Por cierto, prepárense que en la cena tendrán que contarnos todo de esa relación.**


End file.
